


Dream

by Woofemus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just her memories, and Christa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

It's the same as Ymir remembered it.

Endlessly blue, something like the sky except on land instead, with a horizon so expansive and vast that it seems strange that there _isn't_ a wall to block off this view. Instead, she has to remember that the walls are  _behind_ them. The sand is both familiar and unfamiliar, and she doesn't quite remember if it was always so... awkward to walk through, having her feet sink slightly with each step as opposed to the steady ground of dirt and cobblestones. There's a nice breeze blowing right now that reminds her of the winds they only get in the last weeks of autumn back in the walls, before the temperature abruptly drops and the winds become frigid and stinging instead. It's a nice contrast to the sun that, although it's late afternoon, is still warm, shining down on them. All of these things don't matter to Ymir. All she cares about is the girl next to her, who continues to stare at the ocean with an amazed look on her face that makes Ymir think it was a good decision to show this to her.

"This is... incredible... so beautiful," Christa says in an awestruck tone. "I saw some paintings of it before in the manor... but it doesn't compare to the real thing at all."

"Of course. How do you expect people to be able to paint something this big?" Ymir doesn't understand wanting to paint something that's always here because it's always a lot easier to travel to see the real thing in the flesh and experience it one more time instead of trying to replicate it on paper. Then again, it isn't as if people are free to leave the walls in the first place.

"Why don't you try going in?" Ymir gestures toward the water, looking at Christa. Without waiting for an answer though, she puts a firm hand on Christa, tugging her into the water, not caring that when they stop, the water is just above her knees. At least, she didn't care at first, but Ymir begins to regrets going in so deep when she can't help the involuntary shudder and the sudden and uncomfortable sensation of her pants sticking to her legs.

"Ymir!" Christa protests when Ymir first grabs her but it turns to a shocked gasp once they reach the water. "It's _cold!"_ Ymir doesn't need Christa to point that out. She forgot how cold the ocean water is and it's a really horrible chill if she had to be honest and now she's wondering why she didn't bother pushing the other girl in first. But soon, she gets a better idea and she has to stop her face from grinning.

"Why don't you try the water? It's salty." At least, if Ymir can remember correctly, it is.

"Really?" Christa actually looks like she's going to try it, bending over slightly before she suddenly whips back up and gives her a flat look instead. Of course she wouldn't fall for that. Ymir needs to think of something else. So she's the one bending down instead, scooping water into her palms. She stares at it for just a moment, raising her hands to her mouth as if to drink it -- and then splashes it at Christa instead.

"Ymir! That wasn't -- ugh, this is so salty!" Christa's sputtering, gagging and making horrible grimaces with her tongue sticking out. Seeing Christa snort water out of her nose and spitting to get rid of the salt in her mouth is one of the best thing Ymir's ever seen that she doubles over in laughter. Unfortunately for Ymir, she's so entertained that she doesn't realize that Christa's already recovered and gotten behind her, her hands ready. She shoves Ymir into the water.

All Ymir is aware of is that she's falling, and then she hears a loud splash for just a split second, and she's underwater now, instinctively taking a deep breath and feeling the water rush up her nose that she gags and water rushes through her mouth instead. Ymir knows she should probably get up, get her head above the water, get her revenge, but for some reason, her body doesn't want to move. Is she drowning? She doesn't remember ever drowning before. Why does it feel like she's done this then?

When she opens her eyes, she expects to see the crystalline blue of the water, the sun in the sky, Christa laughing at her. Instead, all she sees is darkness. There's a brightly shining light at the top and she wants to move toward it. She feels like something's tugging her though, pulling her even deeper under, moving her further away from the light. It's like her body is attached to something heavy and no matter how much she struggles and screams in her mind that she wants to get out, her body still remains motionless. The water feels a lot thicker, heavier. Somehow, it all feels so familiar that she stops resisting. Her mind's drifting away now. Faintly, she hears something like a bestial roar. She idly wonders why it sounds like her.

Then there's a touch on her arm, then an insistent grab, and Ymir suddenly finds herself hauled upward, above the water. Ymir is stunned for just a moment, and then she's heaving, taking as many deep breaths as she can, trying to keep herself above water, moving her limbs wildly. Christa is looking at her with a strange expression and even though her mouth is moving, Ymir can't hear anything at all. She just sort of floats there after stabilizing herself, staring at the other girl in a daze.

Finally, Ymir's hearing returns and she can hear the other girl now. Christa's apologizing, even though she has nothing to apologize for. It's a nasty habit of hers. Ymir doesn't know how to answer her though, doesn't want to tell her what she felt when she was underwater. Instead, she abruptly grabs Christa and then pulls the both of them underwater.

Eventually, after spending some more time splashing each other, Ymir begins to tire, her whole body aching, and she moves back to shallower land, Christa following behind her. Even though she's shivering as she rises from the water, Ymir just plops herself back down, sitting in the water, kicking her legs out, reveling in the waves washing over her legs. Christa deliberates joining her, standing hesitantly, before she too slowly sits down next to her, the water running up to her stomach instead.  Ymir tugs her closer, hanging her arm off her shoulder, the two of them shivering together. She places her head atop of Christa's as an afterthought, breathing in the scent of wet salt and Christa. The other girl raises her hands to play with Ymir's fingers, almost absently, running her tiny, cold fingers over Ymir's long, strangely warm ones.

"Historia," Ymir murmurs, as if trying out the word on her tongue. Christa pauses, but when Ymir doesn't say anything more, she resumes playing. "Historia," she says again, as if her mouth is trying to remember how to speak a language she suddenly forgot. Christa makes a humming noise. "Historia." The syllables roll off her tongue as if she's said them forever.

Historia would look up at her then, her hair clinging messily to her face that somehow made her look more alluring than she already was. Historia would stop her playing and simply hold onto Ymir's hand with both of hers, pressing into it firmly. And then maybe, finally, Ymir would lean down and --

 

 

 

Ymir jerks awake, sweat sticking to her uncomfortably. Her clothes feel nasty and wet. She's breathing heavily and she swears her heart is pounding so loudly that Titans can hear it. Slowly, after calming herself down, she sits up, but her body feels so weak that she tries to push herself up on her hand -- she blinks, looking down and finding that her right hand still hasn't regenerated, and her leg as well for that matter. She looks around, trying to figure out where she is through the haze of sleep and soreness.

She's sitting on a giant branch, Eren's laying unconscious and missing his arms next to her, Reiner and Bertolt arguing quietly to each other on another branch, and completely surrounded by Titans down below. The whole situation seems so ridiculous that she laughs -- or she would have, if she still didn't feel like her insides were still trying to correctly rearrange themselves and it comes out like a muffled cough instead. In all honestly, she didn't think she would survive that, remembering how it felt when the Titans tore her apart but she figures if she did somehow survive and wake up, she'd be in a medical ward, if she was lucky, or a prison cell, which was more likely. But at least Christa would have been safe.

_Historia._ Ymir wants to get back to her, _needs_ to see her. As much as they revealed to each other, there are still so many things left unspoken, especially since she's still alive, right now. Almost idly, she wonders how mad Historia is. Maybe showing her the ocean would pacify her.

She looks around again, and although she hates to admit it, she can't really do anything in this situation, not when her limbs aren't even regenerating. No matter how desperate she feels, the only thing she can do right now is to be patient and wait for an opportunity. She'll be able to figure something out, she's sure of it.

Ymir lays back down, closing her eyes but she doesn't sleep. She can't risk dreaming again.


End file.
